


By The Flip Phone

by Snaz234



Category: Steve Rogers / Tony Stark - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Characters, One Shot, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaz234/pseuds/Snaz234
Summary: After Tony arrived on Earth with Nebula's help, the first thing he see is that flip phone. Will he ever make that call?





	By The Flip Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first story about Steve and Tony.  
> A photo on Instagram really insipre me to write about them.  
> Hope you like it.  
> :)

 

After Tony arrived on Earth with Nebula's help, the first thing he see is a flip phone. That flip phone Steve him after things got tensed between them. Guess Bruce left it there. He can't help but stare.

"Will he be there to answer me? What if he vanished too just like Peter?" when Tony thought of what happened to Peter might be happening to Steve, he just can't help but shut his eyes tightly.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! NOT HIM TOO!!" shouted Tony in the middle of road in New York. He could feel some tears burning in his eyes. Suddenly he become careless about his surrounding. How damaged New York was after Thanos snapping his finger. The only thing in his mind is Steve. Where is Steve right now? Is Steve still alive? 

Then, he stared at the flip phone with a lot of doubts and questions in his head.

"Ah! Fuck off!" he cursed as he searched for the only number in phone and call it. After few second ringing, Tony begin to doubt his decision again. Maybe he have gone too, he thought silently. When he almost hang up,

"..H-hello.."

That voice seems so close. That voice managed to make Tony knees become weak and he fall to side of the road.

"Y-you're alive. Thank God!" he said and he laugh bitterly. Then, both lines fell into silent. They have no idea what to talk about. Each of them is still grieving about everybody they care about.

"I'm glad you are too." Steve said and silence again.

"Steve.."

"..Yes."

"I-i.. I need you r-right now." Tony struggle through his word as he deny the fact is crying right now. 

"Me too, Tony." Steve voice like he trying hard to sound steady. Tony don't know what to say anymore. He just wish they are still in good term before all this mad titan alien happened. At least things between them would not be so awkward as they now.

"That's way I am here." Steve continued.

"Huh?" Said Tony and stared at his phone. That voice didn't came out from the phone. Sound like..

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. With that, Tony quickly and turned. A figure have kneel before him. He almost not recognised him, until that beautiful pairs of blue eyes stares back to him. Its Steve..

"Hello Tony." 

Tony didnt say anything but right away hug the latter before him. Steve kind of surprised of that sudden attack. He kinda expected a nag or even an ego stare, not he complaint thou. But he hug Tony back. Few minutes later,

"Are you copying Thor's beard?" Tony said as they are apart. Steve laugh lightly as he remembered what Thor said in the middle of the battle in Wakanda.

"Do you like it?" replied Steve. Then ,Tony lift his hand and touch Steve face. As in for Steve, he cant help but lean into the touch.

"It looks fine. But will look so much fine when I'm the one that do the grooming." Tony said shamelessly and both of them laughed.

"Its good to be back." Steve said and he put his forehead on Tony's as both of them smile containly. They just want to enjoy and cherish the moment they had while its last.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave comment and let me know what you think about it.  
> :)


End file.
